Cellulosic fibrous structures, such as paper, are well known in the art. For example, cellulosic fibrous structures are a staple of every day life and are found in facial tissues, toilet tissue, and paper toweling.
Specifically a secondary belt used in the wet end of the papermaking process can affect the properties imparted to the cellulosic fibrous structure such as caliper and CD stretch. Controlling, maximizing, and maintaining CD stretch properties and caliper properties, that is generated in the wet end of papermaking, throughout the dry end processing of paper webs such as converting, is often challenging. In addition these secondary belts also need to be durable and designed such that they withstand high temperature and pressure during the manufacturing of cellulosic fibrous structures. Otherwise these belt need to be replaced or repaired frequently, thus driving up manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide greater control over the caliper and CD stretch, of the cellulosic fibrous structure, while also maximizing the belt life in the papermaking process.